


he shines like the moon

by ayakashii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakashii/pseuds/ayakashii
Summary: "Asmo had the brilliance of a newborn star, but if anything, he was the elegance of the full moon personified."Asmodeus face the weight of his endless dilemma of not being able to fully separate lust from love and the way this could affect his relationship with the one he loves the most.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	he shines like the moon

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is my first published fanfic EVER and english isn't my first language, therefore I apologize if this isn't good 🥺 this fic is inspired in a huge story I have planned (with Asmo and this OC as main characters) in an alternative universe, in which the seven brothers live in the human realm! please let me know if you like it or not <3 anyway good reading!

It was a simple message, yet it sent a cacophony of sirens blasting off inside Lily’s head.

Asmo

Hey, dear.

Can I come to your flat today?

If you’re not busy, that is.

She was. She had to go to the hospital and fill in some papers about the patients she had seen during the morning, but she had already faced enough tribulations during her lifetime so what was a little bit more of work to do later? Especially if it's to be with him.

Lily

I’m not busy at all

You can come anytime you want, you know that

Asmo

I just wanted to make sure you would be there tbh

I wanted your company

Lily

And I’ll be here, love

She felt her face flushing after using the pet name he used so many times with her. Indeed, being on the receiving end was easier because one can just pretend not to listen. Being Asmo sure required lots of confidence.

Which is why the current messages puzzled Lily so much.

Lily

When are you coming?

Asmo

Right now, dear. I’m leaving my house now.

Lily

Okie dokie, I’ll leave the key under the carpet

I’ll just drop by the convenience store real quick

If I’m not home by the time you arrive, just come in ok?

Asmo

Alright.

I’ll be right there very soon.

And thanks, love.

Lily

You know I’ll always be available for you.

Anyways, brb.

See you in a few minutes

  
  


Desperate times ask for desperate measures, which basically means it was time to buy ice cream, candies, coffee, glittery nail polish and some hair product - or as she liked to say: Asmo’s emergency kit.

It was kind of obvious he was in low spirits and she was definitely going to repay all those days in which he was the one who held her hand as she was dragging herself down the mud. 

Asmo had the brilliance of a newborn star, but if anything, he was the elegance of the full moon personified. His older brother could be known as the Morning Star, but it was him who illuminated her soul even when she faced the darkest nights.

She wasn’t about to let the one she relied onto so much dim his own light for whatever reason may have let him down.

  
  


Lily lifted the carpet on her front door with her foot, as her hands were all busy with the bags she had taken with her to the convenience store - “what an eco-friendly woman you are, that’s so adorable, sweetie~” Asmo had said that once and she was childish enough to let that one compliment define all her trips to any store ever.

The key wasn’t where she left it anymore, so it was a sign Asmo had already arrived.

-Asmo? - she left the bags on the counter of their kitchen after entering the apartment and hurriedly grabbed the ice cream and left it inside her freezer - Asmo, dear?

He wasn’t in the living room, nor in the kitchen, so she knocked on the bathroom door.

-Asmo?

No answer.

It was then that she saw her bedroom door slightly ajar.

She pushed her door slowly and was greeted with the sight of Asmo tangled between the sheets, pillows and plushies that laid on her king-sized bed, as he slept soundly. She noticed his nose was slightly pink and her heart sank, but she hoped he wasn’t crying by himself before she had arrived.

Lily carefully sat on the bed, right in front of his sleeping figure and noticed his eyebrows were furrowed. She smiled, remembering all the times he scolded her for furrowing her own eyebrows, babbling about how she would get wrinkles when she got older. She poked his forehead, massaging the spot between his eyebrows and that was when he slowly opened his eyes.

-Hey - she whispered.

-Hey, honey - he said, with a crooked, freshly-awakened voice.

-Are you sleepy? You don’t need to get up right now, you know. Maybe you need to rest.

-No… No I don’t. - he said, sitting up - It’s just your room always smells like lavender. It’s so calming, I ended up dozing off.

\- Does it smell like lavender? - she sniffed the air around her - I had no idea.

-Yes, love - he smiled, bringing up a pillow to his nose and hugging it - You either smell like lavender or vanilla, at all times. I like it. I love your scents.

Lily flushed, and reached her hand to push the pillow out of his face and play with his hair.

-Enough about my scents, Asmo - he laughed at her embarrassment and leaned closer, like a cat who wants to be petted - Do you want to talk about why you’re running away from your home?

He frowned.

-Home? Are you sure that place is a home though?

-What do you mean? - she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He grabbed one of her hands and rubbed his thumbs on it, breathing deeply.

-Most of the time... I feel safer here. I feel happier here. I can be myself, no reason to act up like a character, no competition, no fights all the damn time, no ridiculous expectations to meet. I feel like I could be with you all the time and I would never be tired, nor sad. Even when we’re silent, we are at peace. You don’t judge me. So tell me, isn’t your place more like home to me?

Lily stared at him, heart racing a bit, as he kept enumerating the reasons he liked to be with her.

-And this is your home, Asmo. My apartment is always open for you and you know that. But why are you feeling this so deeply right now? What triggered this?

Asmo inhaled.

-I heard my brothers talking some things about me behind my back.

She stayed silent, waiting for him to speak at his own pace.

-They like you, you know that? Especially Lucifer. And I already knew that, but did you?

She tilted her head to the side.

-More or less. - “But I don’t care because I just want you to like me” is what she wanted to say, but that didn’t feel like the right time.

-Yes, they do. Very much. And today I heard them talking about it. Satan and Mammon. They were blabbering about how they wanted to get your attention, how they wanted to be closer to you, how they would do their best to be the man of your dreams.

Lily felt the blush creeping up her cheeks, yet she squeezed his hand and put one strand of his hair behind his ear as a way to tell him to keep talking - she knew THAT could not be the reason he was mad.

-I wouldn’t mind hearing that at all, until Mammon asked Satan: “What about Asmo? Don’t you think he’s competition since he’s closer to her?” - his frown became worse and worse and he let his head down - and Satan said “no, not at all. Lily wants love. Asmo can’t give that to her, he only cares about sex anyway”.

Asmo lifted his head and Lily could see all the pain he felt after hearing those words from his own brothers reflected on his eyes.

-They laughed and dismissed me. That’s what my brothers think of me. To them, I’m just some heartless being who acts guided by lust only and doesn’t care about feelings at all. Even though they know, they KNOW how hard it is to be constantly confused inside my own body, when I don’t know how to differentiate between lust and love.

-Asmo - she tried to speak but the words just came out of him like a roaring waterfall.

-It’s not my fault my way of demonstrating affection is physical, you know? It’s not my fault I never had the chance to prove them wrong, not even once in our lifetime. It’s bigger than me, it’s stronger than me, I’m swept away and taken by my own desires and it’s so hard to control them, it’s like my nature and I can’t get away from it, but then… Then there’s you. - he stared at her, tears welling up on his eyes.

-What about me? - she whispered.

-I don’t feel controlled by lust when I’m with you. My lust is always here but... I genuinely want to be with you, I am happy with you, even when we don’t touch. Hell, we didn’t even have sex, Lily. You didn’t want that, and I was happy to oblige, much to my own surprise. - he leaned his forehead on hers as he let a few lonely tears trail down his cheek - Every single day I long for your messages asking me to come here and keep you company, even if all we do is watch one of those sappy romance movies.

She laughed and ran her thumbs on his cheeks, drying up the tears, then kissed his eyes.

Asmo kept his eyes closed, as if he was meditating on whether to keep speaking or not.

-For the first time in my life, I feel like I can be sure of my feelings, all because of you. - he opened his eyes, still wet, and gazed at her - I’m pretty sure this isn’t my lust speaking. I’m pretty sure I love you, Lily.

Out of a sudden, everything went quiet.

Or, at least, that’s how she felt.

Lily felt her head spinning as she finally heard those words from the person who taught her how to fall in love again. Her heart raced, her mouth dried and she savoured the feeling of being in love, MUTUAL love, for the first time ever. She was about to answer him, declare her love for him without a single hint of fear inside her, yet Asmo pushed himself from her and looked away, with that same previous pain in his eyes.

-But even if you do love me back… What if they’re right? What if all I can give you is sex and nothing else? You are so dedicated to love, you seek it and the little things that make it special. But what if as soon as we finally lay down to fuck, I end up being completely controlled by lust again and all that thing about you being immune to my powers disappears forever? I can’t bear the thought of you being with any of my brothers, my love, but my fear of being bad for you is even bigger than my jealousy. I wouldn’t handle having you only for myself only to lose you afterwards. - his tears began falling again - I don’t want to lose you, and I don’t want my lust to be the thing that keeps you away from me. I’m so tired - he hid his head in his hands - Levi thinks he’s a mess but I think I may win this competition...

Lily stared at him while he trembled. He looked so fragile and lonely. She always knew his happy-go lucky personality hid darker feelings, but she never knew he carried the burden of such a big dilemma inside him.

-Asmo… - she crawled towards him and ran her hand through his hair, lifting his chin to look up at her with the other - Look at me, dear.

-My eyes probably look puffy and red right now though - he laughed weakly, not eyeing at her direction.

\- I don’t mind. - she kissed his eyes again - You still look beautiful.

Lily stared at him with a love that she thought was bigger than her body.

-Sometimes I look at you and I am almost certain I might be able to overflow with emotions, you know? I feel like I could be strong enough to fight anyone who comes near you, because I want you all for myself - she giggled, touching their noses - I feel like my greed for you could put Mammon to shame, my jealousy could win Levi’s anytime, my wrath towards those who might hurt you makes Satan small and my pride for hearing you love me outshines Lucifer.

She cupped his face with her hands.

-And my hunger for you is louder than Beel’s. - she whispered, before kissing his lips and running her hands through his hair and down his back.

She slowly sucked his bottom lip, before breaking the contact and placing butterfly kisses all over his face.

-Asmo - she called him, as he kept his eyes closed, face flushed. - Look at me, love.

He opened his eyes slowly, honey-colored orbs shining with pure adoration as he bit his lips, feeling the tingling sensation she left on them.

-We spent so many days together, and during all of them, I have never been happier. No one takes care of me, nor makes me smile with a single message, nor makes my heart beat faster just by touching me, but you. I love you so so much, Asmo. More than I can convey to you in words.

Asmo’s breath hitched in his throat and he entwined his fingers with hers, trying to memorize the feeling of pure happiness washing over his body, as she spoke thoe words.

-And my love for you won’t change after we fuck, no matter what. - she continued - You transformed me into a better version of myself by being who you are and this is something no one else did. All that’s gonna change is that after we fuck, is that you can finally say I’m completely yours.

Asmo groaned after hearing her words and leaned towards her lips, kissing her deeply, until both of their lips became tainted in red and bruised. He blew the skin of her neck, smiling as he saw her shiver, before licking and sucking it until he left a hickey, as a reminder to himself that, even though his brothers seemingly thought almost nothing of him, he did not lose this war.

Far from it.

He leaned back and stared at her flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes, rejoicing in the fact that she chose him despite anything.

-So I guess we will fuck at some point in time, right dear?

-Did you listen to what I said, boy? - she said, laughing loudly and flicking his forehead.

He laughed too and Lily sighed in relief. Indeed, he looked so much better with his eyes radiating glee.

-Of course I did, I was just joking with you~ - he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, so she could lay down with her back on his chest - And I love you too. I love you so much I could yell it, but I won’t do it because I don’t want to make you feel embarrassed.

-But I could embarrass you and yell it, how about it? - she said, smiling deviously.

-Oh dear, don’t even think about doing this, please - he said, wide-eyed, looking horrified.

-Even if I yell it in front of your brothers? - she said, pouting.

-... Then I’ll change my mind. And I’ll yell it back.

Lily laughed and held Asmo’s hands, entwining their fingers together and kissing his wrists.

-Now can you say “fuck” one more time? It sounded so sexy coming out of your little lips~

-Asmo, please -she flicked his forehead again.

And then he laughed, kissing the top of her head while rubbing his forehead, reminding her once again why she always preferred those elegant and intimate moonlit nights, rather than bright days.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Asmo so much and I think there's not enough works focused on his personality, and not just on sex so here I am trying to fill in the gaps shsjkdjkdf I hope this wasn't a mess! thank you for reading <333
> 
> I'm on twt as user @_ayakashii so drop by to talk abt obey me with me because I am always open to meet new people 🥺💖


End file.
